High School: Too good to let go
by bookfreak13
Summary: Mai Taniyama is in high school and she works for a jerk called Naru. When a new boy comes to her school and decides her his 'prey' what will happen! Complete with sequel!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been writing this ever since that 1st day of school so it's about time I typed it for you! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and will NEVER own 'Ghost Hunt'. (Ain't that a shame...) And I don't own my German teacher (no matter how odd that sounded.) But I do own that new character! hehe!

* * *

High School: Too good to let go

'I wish I was home!' Mai glared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Study hall was not her favorite class. Mai sighed. 'If I was Naru, then maybe I could use my intelligence to make the clock go faster. Mai giggled at the thought. 'Well at least he doesn't go to my high school. Wait... he doesn't go to school at all!'

_RING_

Mai happily got up and walked to her foreign language class. German. 'Why do I have an English class _and_ a foreign language class?!' Mai sat, quite confused, in her assigned seat in the back of class.

"Guten tag! Let's begin by opening our books to page..." Mai tuned out the teacher and turned to gaze out the window. "I gotta get outta here..." Mai accidentally said aloud.

"Excuse me? Ms. Taniyama did you say something?" The teacher looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, n-no! Erm, I mean, noin!" Mai quickly added in the German word for 'no' hoping to throw her teacher off.

"Hmm. Ja, ich sehen. Yes, I see." Mai stared at the back of her teacher as she walked away in disbelief. 'She bought that? (sigh) Right now, I'd rather be working for Naru than being here!'

"Excuse me? Is this German I?" A voice from the overhead speaker rang out across the classroom.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I do believe we have a phone call for a Ms. Mai Taniyama. Is she in your class now, Mrs. Berutti?" The voice politely asked.

The teacher turned and looked at Mai excusing her from class. Mumbling a thanks and goodbye, Mai rushed out the door.

'Who in the world is that? Maybe Bou-san just wanted to play hooky with me?' Mai walked swiftly to the main office. She tapped on the glass window.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" The secretary looked up from her nail file.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. I was told there was a phone call for me?" Mai shyly questioned. The secretary looked her up and down.

"All right, here." She gave Mai the phone then quickly went back to filing her nails. Mai grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"You need to leave. Get your stuff and come to the office."

Naru's demanding voice surprised Mai to no end. "What? Now? W-why?" But Naru had already hung up.

'Damn him! No 'Hey idiot.' or 'Bye lazy'. Ugh I think I'm gonna kill him!' Mai handed back the phone with a disgusted look on her face. Sighing, she thought up a 'convincing' lie.

"Here. Uh, I need to leave. I have to go to work, so that I can afford this month's nail file and shampoo."

"Oh, of course! Go on! I'll pull some strings and get you out. Oh and the supermarket down the street is really cheap!" The secretary winked and shooed Mai out.

"Ok, thanks." Mai was laughing in her head, but trying to sound grateful. She rushed to work

------------------------

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice was like a slap in the face for Mai when she stepped into SPR door.

"Hello to you too." Mai muttered. She mumbled a hello at Lin's closed door and then walked into the small kitchen.

"Naru, here's you tea." Mai set the cup down and paused a little. She was half expecting him to say something and half expecting him to be silent. Mai sighed. 'Of course he wouldn't say anything. He's Naru!' Mai turned around missing the smirk on Naru's face.

"Hey Lin-san? Does Naru do anything in there? He's always on the computer. For all we know he could've been playing solitaire!" Mai complained sitting exhaustedly on the couch.

"Wasn't your purpose here to work? If I was playing solitaire then I wouldn't have called you here to _work_." Naru lamented, standing in the doorway to his office.

'Uh, oh. I am in trouble.' Mai winced at his cold words. "You're right. Sorry." Mai was too exhausted to argue a pointless argument. He was right. Naru raised an eyebrow.

'I'm right? That's it? None of your cute little arguments? Wait did I say 'cute'? Dammit! I'm going soft.' Naru was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his face was showing emotion. Confusion was plain on his face and Mai stared.

'What is he thinking?' Mai hoped he wasn't thinking anything 'dirty'. But then it was Naru; 'Mr. I'm-so-great' wouldn't think anything like that.

'You love Mai.'

'No, I don't!'

'Aww, look at her. I just know you want to see her--'

'Shut up!'

'-- without a --'

'Don't you dare!'

'-- shirt!'

"Liar! There is no away I want to see Mai without her shirt!" Naru shouted for everyone to hear.

"E-Excuse me? W-Wha-What did you s-say?" Mai blushed tomato red.

"Nothing." Naru slammed the door behind him. 'Oops.' The arguing voice was back.

---------

"Hey Lin-san? Did he actually say what I thought he said?" Mai turned around expecting to see the expressionless man standing but instead found him sitting holding back laughter.

"Ahem. Yes, Taniyama-san, I believe he did." Lin snickered at Naru's door.

"Quit it!" Naru's angry voice came from nowhere.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Mai sincerely asked.

"I don't know." Lin replied. 'You never know with love.'

------------Next day------------

"Mai, tea." Naru glared at the poor girl as she dragged her book bag through the SPR door.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut it." Mai glared right back. Today was not her day. First her locker broke so she had to move to a new one, making her very late to class. Then she discovered that she had forgotten her homework at home. The guy her best friend like asked her out. Even though she turned him down, her best friends was calling her a boy stealer. Naru's attitude was the last thing she needed now.

Naru instantly knew that she was having a bad day so he tried to be nice and give her only 3/4ths of the actual work that need to be done, but she glared at him anyway.

'That must have been one bad day.' He thought as he walked back into his office, feeling the eyes that were glaring daggers into his back.

'He doesn't even care that I had the worst day out of all the bad days in the world!' Mai thought at his retreating form. 'Wait. I thought I saw this stack of papers yesterday. Wasn't it taller? Hey, maybe he does care...' Mai lightly leafed through the papers, turning slightly.

"Mai, tea!" Naru's voice carried through the closed door, but Mai was sure she heard the smirk in his voice.

'On second thought, maybe not! Jerk...' Mai stomped into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

------------At school: Next day------------

"Please go faster!" Mai whispered to the science clock. "Yes! Lunchtime, here I come!" Mai shouted as the bell rang.

"Hold it! Before you go off and fill your stomachs with who-knows-what, we have a new student, Yami Suke." A handsome young man stepped into the room and smiled a dazzling smile.

'Wow he's hot! But not as hot as Naru... NO! BAD BRAIN! Don't think things like that!' Mai blushed to her textbook.

"Taniyama-san, because you are so full of 'pep', why don't you show Suke-san around?" Mai teacher sneered at the word 'pep'.

"Yes, of course sir." Mai stared him straight in the eye. Working with Naru helped her become intimidating.

"Er, yes, well than, off you go!" He shrank under Mai stare.

"Yay! Let's go Suke-san!" Mai smiled brightly at the new boy. He smiled back.

"Sure, but you can call me 'Yami-kun' if you'd like. And may I call you Mai-chan?" Yami asked politely.

"Ok! Let's go than Yami-kun!" Mai smiled and ran towards the lunchroom. Yami paused for a moment and then walked after her.

'She seems like a good prey...'

A/N: Yay! It's done! I guess I'll start the next chapter... heh. Please please please review! Thanks soooo much!

Mai: Yay! Another story with us! (Squee!!)

Naru: Save yourself from the squeeling!

Mai: (bonk) Shut it Naru.

Bookfreak: Settle down you two! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope this works. I typed it up at my grandmother's house and her computer is soo slow! Please enjoy. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: Hmmm If I owned 'Ghost Hunt' you'd think that all my brilliant ideas would be episodes. Lol I'm just joking! But I own Yami and Mai's friends. And I don't own the Red Lobster restaurants. (…)

* * *

High School: Too good to let go

Mai got to the cafeteria first. 'Huh? Yami-kun?' She thought looking at the empty hallway behind her.

"Mai-chan, you are very fast." Yami came jogging around the corner.

"Yeah? I'm told that a lot." Mai blushed and rubbed her head embarrassed. Yami smiled at her and casually asked,

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Mai, momentarily surprised at the question, looked at him strangely. "No."

"Really? You're just so pretty, I thought that boys would be lining up to be your boyfriend."

"Nope, no one has ever asked me out before. But," Mai added in a whisper, "I am in love."

Yami heard. 'Well, that does present a problem. Her heart must be mine for her to be my prey. This is going to be the most fun I've had in decades.' Yami said nothing as he closed his eyes.

"Yami-kun? Are you ok?" Mai asked, concerned for the new boys health.

"Yes. I was just wondering if I should still ask you out if you love someone." Yami put on a fake 'I'm-thinking-very-hard' face and Mai grinned, although very surprised.

"Why not? It's not like he loves me back anyway." Mai said faking laughter. 'Although, after yesterdays incident, who knows?'

Yami grinned evilly to himself. 'It's all too easy. Soon enough she will forget that other boy.' On the outside he was giving a sparkling smile. "Let's go out for dinner. I'll pick you up at eight, ok?"

Mai frowned. She was working overtime today until 10. "Uh, I'll be at work, but you can pick me up there and then drop me off there too. I work until ten." Mai smiled. She would introduce him to her 'family' tonight. Her first 'boyfriend'.

"Ok, see you." Yami turned and walked to his next class.

------------------------SPR-------------------------

"Mai, tea." Naru frowned at the brunette as she happily jostled through the front door. She instantly frowned then immediately perked up.

"Yes sir!" She called from the kitchen.

'Something's going on here,' Naru decided, 'And I don't like it.'

"Hey, Naru? Can I ask a favor? You see, I got a new boyfriend and he asked me out to dinner, so can I go? He's going to pick me up at eight and drop me off back here when we're done, so I'll come back. Um, Naru?" Mai talked on and on, but Naru didn't hear a word after 'boyfriend'.

"No." Naru gave her the most intimidating glare he could but Mai glared right back.

"I. Am. Going." Mai said each word slowly as though she was punishing a small child. Naru was surprised. She was disobeying him? Her own boss? Not to mention, she broke his heart.

"Then I shall meet him." Mai glared but was smiling on the inside. He was jealous. Her plan was successful.

------------------------Yami's house-------------------------

"Mai, you will be mine." Yami said in a sing-song voice. The room behind him was all black except for the brown casket along-side the wall. A single flickering candle was lit sitting on his nightstand. Yami blew it out and walked out his front door.

------------------------SPR-------------------------

Mai sighed. It was 8:05 and no Yami. Mai was dressed in her emergency clothes stashed under her tiny desk. She had on a dark purple skirt and a navy blue and gray striped sweater. Her short brown hair blew freely as the front door was opened.

"Nice little office. What's 'SPR'? It was on the door." Yami was handsomely dressed in a dark navy blue turtleneck sweater and black dress pants. His dark hair brushed past his deep brown eyes.

Naru walked in and froze. 'Him? He's not as handsome as I, but he's more than I thought that Mai could get.' Naru glared and ordered one last cup of tea. Mai, seething anger, walked into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

"Hello sir. I am Yami Suke, Mai-chan's classmate." Yami smiled and held out a hand. Naru turned away.

"Ok. I'll have her back by nine-thirty. Or may I take her to the movies?" Yami said in an attempt to get Naru to talk.

"No, absolutely not. She will be back here by nine, got it?" Naru slammed the door to his office before Yami could argue. He was seething with jealousy.

'How could Mai choose him over me?'

'Maybe because you never told her how you feel?' The annoying voice was back for more.

'Go away. I don't need to tell her I love her because I don't!'

'Wait, you love her?'

'I don't.'

'You said it.'

'I DON'T love her!'

'You keep telling yourself that, but you've never been a good liar.'

Naru felt like killing something when Mai popped in with his tea.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I had no idea that this made you so angry. I promise that I won't take my 'boyfriend' to work anymore." Mai greatly emphasized 'boyfriend' and smiled pleasantly.

"Fine. Now leave and don't come back." Naru said through gritted teeth. Mai froze.

"What? I don't have to come back?" Mai frowned as Naru slowly nodded.

"Am I fired?" She whispered sadly. Naru's head snapped up.

'Did she say fired? I didn't fire her.' But Mai took the silence as a 'yes' and turned and ran, crying. Yami saw her crying face as she muttered that she was sorry and that she didn't feel good any more. He put on a surprised face but was snickering again in his head.

'All too easy.'

------------------------Mai's apartment-------------------------

'I can't believe it. Naru fired me. I guess I took my 'get-Naru-jealous-so-that-he'd-love-me' plan too far. I guess I have to go home after school tomorrow. Should I tell my friends? What will Yami do? Will he say anything?'

Mai laid her face down on her bed, crying herself to sleep. Yami, cleverly hidden, watched the distressed girl with interest.

'She will be a tasty one.' He licked his lips and ran off into the night.

------------------------At school: Next day-------------------------

"WHAT? Shibuya-san fired you? Whaddya do?" Mai's friends Emi and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Yami-kun followed me to work." Mai lied. She felt bad lying to her two best friends, but she couldn't tell them that they were going to go on a date. Yami walked up behind Mai.

"Hey there. Feeling better beautiful?" Yami teased.

"Beautiful?!" All three girls shouted. Emi and Sakura looked at Mai.

"Followed, huh?" Emi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, Yami-kun." Mai blushed as she replied to the smiling boy.

"Well that's a relief." Yami smiled more.

"Why? Were you worried about Mai?" Sakura saw still confused.

"Of course! Mai-chan is my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!?!"

------------------------After school-------------------------

Mai was walking home. 'News spreads like a wild fire in this school. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone at SPR knew already. I miss work.'

Mai sighed and unlocked her front door, but it was already unlocked. Someone was inside.

"Mai! You have a boyfriend? How old is he? I do not approve! I must meet him! I do not approve! I thought you liked Naru? I sill do not approve!" Bou-san rushed at Mai as soon as the door was open. Mai gasped. Everyone from SPR, except Naru, was in her living room. Even Lin, Madoka, and Masako.

"Mai? When did you get a boyfriend?" Mai just stared at them.

"How do you know?" She muttered, embarrassed. 'I guess I lied, I am surprised.' Masako answered for everyone.

"Lin told Madoka who apparently told Ayako who gossiped with Bou-san who called ma and told me to tell John." Masako gestured to each of them in turn.

"Oh. Got it. Now can you please get out? I need some alone time." Mai pushed past a stunned Bou-san and slammed the door to her room. 'This day went from bad to worse!' Mai buried her face into her pillow and silently cried.

"Hey Mai? I'm really sorry if this upset you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Bou-san popped his head in and apologized. They were going for dinner and wanted to treat her, but Mai wasn't hungry. She just wanted to lie there and sleep.

But sleep she did not get, because the phone rang almost the instant Mai felt drowsy.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" A cranky Mai picked up the phone.

"Hello, my dear. How's my beautiful girlfriend doing?" Yami's cheerful voice rang out.

"Er, not so good. Sorry, but not to be rude or anything, is there a point to this call?" Mai wondered if he even heard the way she picked up.

"Yes actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight. We sill haven't officially gone out yet." Mai frowned. She didn't want to go out with him, but she figured one date then she'll dump him. She only wanted Naru.

"Ok, fine. Where? What time? And do I have to dress nice?" There was a short pause on the other line.

"Awesome! Er, anywhere, right now, and I don't think so or I hope not!" Yami laughed.

"How about Red Lobster? I want some seafood!" Mai smiled. That was where Bou-san and the others were going.

"Really? Um, ok, I'll pick you up." Yami smiled into the phone. Then, after hanging up, frowned. 'Seafood has garlic. Dammit, she better not order anything too garlicky.'

------------------------Restaurant-------------------------

"Wow! I haven't been here in a long time." Mai exclaimed as they walked through the double doors at Red Lobster. Mai had on a knee-length denim skirt and a low-cut black tee with a white one under it. Yami was wearing black jeans and a blood red tee with a black sweater over it.

"How many?" The hostess smiled sweetly at Yami.

"Two please." He replied grinning at the attention.

"Ok, do you need a kids menu?" She asked, all sweetness gone, looking at Mai.

"No kid menus, she's my girlfriend." Yami coolly answered. The hostess threw Mai a dirty look.

"Right this way." She said stiffly.

Mai follow the lady out to the seating area and it wasn't hard to find Bou-san and the gang. They were very loud, (Mostly Bou-san) but silenced as Mai and Yami walked past. They were seated across from them.

Mai thought for safety reason that she'd sit with her back to them. She didn't want to see their faces.

"Mai, who's that? Is that your boyfriend? Why didn't you come with us? Did he already ask you out? Why did you pretend to be sick? Mai?" Questions out the kazoo bombarded Mai from behind.

After she ordered, Mai politely excused herself to the bathroom. Immediately, Ayako and Masako stood and followed.

"So, Mai, who is that?" Ayako tried to ask without sounding eager.

"That's Yami Suke. Yes, he's my boyfriend. I didn't know he was going to ask me out. No and I didn't pretend to be sick." Mai took a deep breath and smiled.

"Wow." Ayako was leaning against the sinks.

"Wow." Masako echoed. "He's hot." Masako lifted her kimono sleeve to hide her frown. She realized a while ago that she didn't love Naru and wanted the two of them to get together. This 'Yami' person was running her plans.

"But I only like him as a friend. And because Naru fired me because I had a boyfriend, I'm going to dump him tonight." Mai explained her plan and watch carefully for their emotions.

Ayako's lips twitched into a smile and stared agreeing saying that Naru was too good to let go. Masako smiled openly.

"Do you really think I have a chance with Naru?" Mai tried to say aloud, but came out a mere whisper.

"Yes, yes. You can get any guy if you truly love him." Ayako smiled gently at the younger girl who was like a little sister to her.

"Do you love Bou-san?" Mai asked louder. Ayako blushed.

"Yes I do." She grinned, still blushing. Mai offered a tiny smile in return.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Mai bluntly asked.

"No. How about you dump Suke-san and I'll tell Bou-san how I feel? Does that sound ok?" Ayako and Mai grinned at each other. Mai held out a pinky. Ayako gripped it in hers and they both whispered,

"Pinky promise."

"Hey, it's about time we head back. Bou-san might think that Mai fell into a toilet or something." Masako grinned under her kimono sleeve. As she pushed Mai out the restroom door, she mouthed two words at Mai and hoped she saw them.

"Good luck."

------------------------Dinner-------------------------

"This is delicious!" Mai exclaimed as she ate her shrimp.

"Yes, why don't you try this then?" Yami leaned over to feed her a breaded shrimp but Mai plucked it off the fork and popped it into her mouth. He stared in surprise.

"So, what do you think?" Mai frowned.

"Not as good as this garlic shrimp. Try some of this!" She shoved a piece onto his plate before he could protest. He forked it and stared at it a little.

"Uh, I actually don't like garlic things."

"Nonsense! It doesn't even taste like garlic. Try it!" Mai lied.

Then, with a little more prompting from Mai, he raised it to his mouth and—the waiter came.

"Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?" The polite waiter took Yami's plate after he quickly put his fork on it.

"Yami-kun, that was on purpose!" Mai pouted and folded her arms.

"Uh, oops?"

------------------------Mai's house-------------------------

"Mai-chan, I had a good time tonight." Yami smiled sweetly.

"Listen Yami-kun we need to talk." Mai said, ignoring his smile as best she could. She forced him to sit on her living room couch.

"Yes? What is it? Do you want to take our relationship to the next level?" Mai gasped.

"No! What I want to say is that I don't want a relationship. I don't want a boyfriend now." Mai stared earnestly at Yami whose face darkened.

"So you're breaking up with me? You're dumping me?! Well let me tell you 'Miss Mai Taniyama' nobody breaks up with me! Got that?!" Yami lost his cool and slammed the door.

Mai was seriously scared. 'What is going to happen? What have I done?' She sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow eight Microsoft Word pages long. Thanks for reading!

Naru: She stayed up all night. I'm so tired. I need my sleep.

Mai: Quit whining! If you drank the 20 bottles of pop like we did you wouldn't be so tired! Huh, huh, huh?! Wahoooo!!!!

Bookfreak: Ha yeah, actually I stayed up until 12:30 in the morning and typed all but that last section. I didn't have any pop. By the way… who gave that stuff to Mai? She isn't supposed to drink more that 1 bottle!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY!! So many people reviewed! (9 in one day is good for me! And that's just the first chapter!) I am soooo happy! Thanks so much! And because there isn't much to do at Grandma's house I'm updating faster. Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: The only reason I do these is because 1) So I don't get sued and 2) they're fun!!! Ok, I don't own 'Ghost Hunt' but I do own my pinky toe!

* * *

High School: Too good to let go

Mai nervously walked to school pondering what Yami would to her. She was terrified.

"Hey Mai. How's my favorite _girlfriend_?" Yami ran up to her and slung his arm around her waist. She froze at his touch. He never touched like this before.

"Hey Mai, did anything happen between you two? Don't be bringing home babies now!" Emi and Sakura snickered as Mai fruitlessly denied.

"Yeah girls, who do you think Mai is? She wouldn't do anything like that with me… yet." Yami smiled, pulling Mai closer.

"Yet?" All three girls echoed.

"Yep. Come on, sweetie. We need to get to class." Yami walked along, arm still around Mai. He pulled her into an empty classroom.

"We are still going out. Last night never happened." Yami said in a dangerous tone. Mai swore that she saw fangs instead of teeth.

"Who- What are you?" She fearfully whispered.

"Your boyfriend." Yami snapped at her and left, leaving the frightened girl alone in the classroom. She slid to her knees. The bell rang but Mai stayed put. She knew that no one would look for her. Slowly she stood and carefully walked to class.

The day was hell. Late to class to find that she had a pop quiz. She forgot her homework and lost her lunch money. Not to mention that Yami was hanging over her shoulder every moment he could. Mai felt violated and scared. She could have no alone time.

'Just two more classes.' She thought for the millionth time. Then she noticed a white blob on Yami's sweater. She sighed and went to brush it off. But it wouldn't come off.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Emi asked.

"This white spot won't come off." Mai said trying again to pick it off.

"Uh, there is no white spot. Mai, are you ok?" Emi looked at Mai weirdly. Mai paled.

'What's going on?' She thought as she told her friends that she was just tired.

Yami's eyes widened. 'She can see Yatsu?' He frowned. 'This isn't so great anymore.'

Then the bell rang and all four parted ways to get to class. As Mai was running, the white blob was ahead of her. 'Maybe we're being haunted again?' She frowned. The blob turned left where she went right. Pausing, she glanced at the classroom, then at the dark hallway to the left leading to the basement.

Mai went left.

------------------------Class-------------------------

Emi, who was in Mai's class but went to be restroom before coming here, looked around for Mai who wasn't present. The teacher counted Mai absent.

'She must have gone to the nurse. I'll take notes for her.' She thought before turning her attention back to class.

------------------------Mai-------------------------

Mai sneezed as she walked slowly down the hallway still following the blob.

'They must have taken attendance.' She thought, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She clambered down a small staircase and the blob floated into a room to the right. Mai followed, cautiously aware that doors tended to close and lock on her.

Sure enough, when Mai was completely inside the room, the blob zoomed past her and out the doors which shut with a 'click'.

'Dammit! There goes the lock. I hope this isn't an airtight room.' Mai banged on the door until her hands were bloody and her screamed throat raw. She sat against the wall alongside the door and cried. It was very cold, very lonely, and very dark besides the tiny little window.

'A window! Maybe I can crawl out!' Mai stood and walked towards the window, planning her next move if she ever got out. She lifted her bloody fingers to the lock and undid it. She pushed against the door and it creaked open.

Mai let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and hoisted herself up to climb out. In fifteen minutes she was stuck. Half of her was outside and her legs were still inside.

"Come on… oof!" Mai forcefully pulled her hips through the window and she was free. Unfortunately, the window frame came with her and was hanging around her waist.

'Dammit! I have to get home without anyone noticing.' Mai tip-toed to the front gate and snuck out, running all the way home.

------------------------Back at school-------------------------

Yami was casually walking around the school. A white blob whispered something in his ear and he stopped. Then he ran to the basement, specifically the room where Mai was (supposed to be) in and threw open the door with such force it broke of at the hinges. No one was in the room.

"Dammit!" Yami punched the wall leaving a fair sized crater in it. Then he noticed the lack of window and the dried blood on the door.

"She can't be too far." Yami muttered in rage. "She will be MINE!!" He shouted.

In another classroom, Emi sat up. She had a bad feeling.

------------------------Mai's apartment-------------------------

"Stupid window! Get off of me!" Mai shouted as she fruitlessly tried to push off the still-stuck window. The frame hung around her hips which had only her underwear. In an attempt to pull it off her shirt had disappeared too. Mai stood in a matching bra and underwear set in her bedroom when an idea hit her.

'Ayako! I can call her and we can get this off!' She picked up her phone and dialed.

------------------------SPR-------------------------

"Hello?" Ayako answered with uncertainty because only SPR members had her cell phone number and they were all here.

"Hey Ayako. Do you think you could come over and help me?" Mai's pleading voice asked.

"Mai! Oh, uh, sure. What? No guys? Ok, I'll come alone. See ya Mai!" Ayako happily hung up. At the word 'Mai' Naru had come to listen.

'No guys? What does that girl want?' Naru asked himself but left the question unanswered. Ayako stood up and walked to the door; ignoring Bou-san demands to know what Mai said. She hopped into her car and told Bou-san that if she wanted him to know she would have called him.

Bou-san hopped into his car as soon as Ayako left and waved to Naru.

"What?" He said irritably.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Bou-san whispered as Naru hesitated then slid into the red sports car. Bou-san took off.

------------------------Mai's apartment-------------------------

"Mai, I'm here! What kind of help do you need?" Ayako asked Mai's door as she pounded on it.

"Ok, ok, quit it!" Mai opened the door and Ayako gasped.

"There's a … around your… how did…?" Mai took Ayako's hand and pulled her in.

"Shut up."

------------------------Guys-------------------------

"Did you see that? Mai had a window around he waist. What happened?" Bou-san asked removing the binoculars from his eyes and he stood, jumped up, and ran to the front door, pressing his ear to it.

Naru followed.

------------------------Girls-------------------------

"Hmm. What happened?" Ayako looked at Mai's present situation. Mai calmly explained all the happened with the blob and the locked door.

"Wow, you are a very troublesome person. When _don't_ you get in trouble?" Ayako giggled. "Let's try to slip it off with butter…" She continued.

Mai groaned.

------------------------Guys-------------------------

"What happened? Naru, why do you get to listen through the door?" Bou-san whined.

"Shut up." Naru snapped and quietly told Bou-san what happened.

"Mai is stuck in a window…" Bou-san let the thought process through his brain. A comical light bulb appeared over his head and he went, "oh!"

"Huh? Don't do anything stupid." Naru didn't like the look in Bou-san's eyes.

"I'll save you Mai!" Bou-san shouted, and then rushed through the door.

------------------------Girls-------------------------

"It's not coming off!" Mai whined after Ayako slicked Mai's hips with butter. (A/N: ick!) Mai was still in her underwear. Pushing down didn't work.

"Let's try pulling it off!" Ayako grinned.

"I'll save you Mai!" Both girls turned mid-pull. The door burst open. Mai's arms were above her head, the frame under her bust. Naru stared from behind Bou-san.

"Get out! Get!" Mai screamed pulling her arms down, covering her chest.

"Sorry, sorry Mai! Naru and I didn't mean to see you--" A pillow cut him off.

"Naru?" Mai squeaked. Mai spotted him lurking behind the open door.

"GET OUT!!" Mai shouted as loud as she could. The door slammed shut and Ayako pulled Mai into her room and let her cry.

"It's ok, cry, it's alright, and I'll kill them tomorrow. It's ok to cry." And she did. Mai cried herself to sleep for the millionth time that month.

When she awoke the next day, the frame lay in splintering pieces on the floor. "What?" The smell of breakfast got Mai out of bed. "Who?" Ayako was cooking.

"Hey, are you feeling better? I broke the frame. It was an accident really. Why don't you eat and go to school?" Mai mutely nodded. Sighing, she ate and left.

------------------------School-------------------------

"Mai-chan? You've been spacey all day!" Emi threw up her hands in defeat. Mai sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'I don't want to go back to work… oh yeah…I was fired. Stupid school, stupid work, stupid Naru, (sigh) stupid me.' Mai sighed again as the bell rang.

"Yay! Time to go home!" Emi shouted, grabbing Mai's arm, she hauled Mai to her feet and dragged her away.

"E-Emi? Wait! Help!" Mai yelped laughing.

"No! We're going shopping!" Emi shouted pumping her free fist in the air. The girls set off down the street.

------------------------SPR-------------------------

"Ma-Masako, tea" Naru covered up his almost mistake with a short cough. Masako smiled slightly and trouped off to the kitchen.

"Ugh, it's so boring here with out Mai." Bou-san stared accusingly at Naru's office door.

"Shut up. Well if there are no cases I going to go visit Mai. She should be home by-- hey! Mai!" Ayako casually glanced out the window and saw Mai, Emi, and Sakura walking down the street laughing together.

Ayako, Bou-san, John, and Masako rushed to the doorway to watch her. Even Lin stood back, trying to see.

"He-ey!" Mai shouted waving at the office. Everyone (except a certain ass) rushed to greet their ex-coworker. Naru sat stiff-as-a-board when he heard her voice. He longed to say her name aloud. To scold her and demand her cheerful presence in his office. To tell her his true feelings.

But, alas, the moment was gone and he sat lonely in his drab office.

* * *

A/N: Another finished chapter! Yay! Please review!

Naru: I am not an ass.

Mai: Yes you are, don't argue with the author. (whisper) she can do bad things to you…

Bookfreak: Yes, yes I can. (evil grin)

Naru: (gulp) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll probably type myself into exhaustion but it's all for my loyal readers! Ha ha. Please enjoy and review the very last chapter! P.S. a little suggestion, listen to 'Comptine D'un Autre ete' by: Amelie Poulain. Its matches the first bit of the chapter. (I wrote it while listening to it.) It made me cry a little.

Disclaimer: Nine syllables. I don't own the amazing 'Ghost Hunt'. Happy?

* * *

High School: Too good to let go

"Mai, how are you? What have you been doing? Oh, I missed you." Bou-san swept her up in a bone-crushing hug. Mai sighed and realized how much she missed those hugs and how much they meant to her.

"I missed you too." She replied flatly, trying to suppress the rush of tears.

"Well, then," Bou-san started to scold her but was interrupted by someone.

"Mai, _sweetie_. Why didn't you wait for me after school?" A dark haired schoolboy ran towards them. Naru was immediately by Mai's side.

"Huh? Naru, Yami-- oww!!" Naru grabbed Mai's arm hard and dragged her down the street. Mai sighed and tried to walk with him, but tripped and fell because he was walking so fast.

Before Mai felt the concrete, two large arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her tight.

"Mai." His voice carried like a gentle breeze, softly calling her name.

"Yes, Naru?" Mai breathlessly answered, looking into Naru's deep eyes.

"How do--" The sentence never finished. A blinding light flashed into view.

Mai noticed they were in the middle of a street.

At the same time, Naru noticed that the light came from a car.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ugh." Mai muttered. Slowly, her eyes opened. At first, all she saw was white. 'Where am…'

All at once the past events flashed back. Naru holding her. His unfinished question. The blinding light. The car. Her scream. Darkness.

"NARU!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

Bou-san and Ayako ran in as soon as they heard Mai cry out. Masako hung back a little; unsure as to if she could go in. Even though she had given up on Naru, Masako still felt a little angry at Mai for injuring him and herself. She was still worried.

"Masako, are you ok?" John noticed her pause. He shyly held out a hand to the pretty medium. Masako took it, not hesitating, and stepped cautiously into the room.

Mai looked as healthy as anyone would have after being hit by a car. Bandages were encasing her head and a folded cotton cloth was taped on her cheek. A small cast was holding her left leg and every part of her body was covered either with clothes or bandages.

"Oh, Mai you look horrid! Are you ok?" Masako pushed down the tears as Mai genuinely smiled at her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Masako. Bou-san, where's Naru? Is he ok? He didn't…" Mai stopped. Bou-san hushed her, understanding her unfinished sentence.

"He's fine and already insisting to be let go. What an ass…." Bou-san muttered. Mai giggled. A light knock was heard at the door. Lin walked in holding a piece of paper. He silently handed it to Mai.

Mai questioned him with her eyes. After getting no response, she looked at the paper. Naru's elegant script stared back at her.

'Mai, you idiot. You better come back to work if you plan on paying for those hospital bills.'

Mai read and re-read it several times before crying out in a high pitched voice,

"Is that a threat?!"

-------------------------------------------------

Shibuya Kazuya, affectionately given the nickname 'Naru' short for narcissist, heard a shrill voice coming from the room across the hall.

"Is that a threat?!" A small smile played across his usually frowning lips. Then he scowled.

'I shouldn't be feeling this for my assistant, mush less _that_ girl.' Lin knocked and entered the room holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"Here." Lin tossed the paper to Naru, smirking at the boy. Naru uncrinkled it and read Mai's frurious scrawl.

'You didn't have to catch me. And if you think I'm going to work for a jerk like you, think again! Jerk!'

Naru frowned. Was he just supposed to let her die in front of his eyes? Also he need to keep an eye on her. He didn't miss the horrified expression on her face when Yami called out.

"Mai…" Suddenly he heard a scream. Naru jumped out of bed and threw open his door. What he saw he didn't like.

Bou-san and Ayako were pounding on her door, demanding it to be opened.

"Who is in there? Who?!" Naru roared.

"That Yami kid, her boyfriend! Mai!" Bou-san quickly shouted in reply. Another scream rang out.

"No! Naru!" Mai's desperate voice called out to her.

"Mai, hang on!"

------------------------Mai's room-------------------------

She panicked as soon as he opened her door.

"Hello Mai. How are you?" He asked Mai innocently, but Mai heard the evil in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind leaving us alone?" Yami kindly asked Bou-san.

"Uh, sure. But don't take too long." Bou-san noted the terrified look on Mai's face.

"Of course." Yami replied pleasently. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Yami dropped the nice gut act.

"You bitch, you were supposed to die." Mai's eyes widened. He must have been the one driving the car that hit them.

"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Yami turned back to Mai and she saw his eyes go black and his teeth turn into fangs. He lunger at her and she cried out. His hands closed around her throat and cut off her oxygen.

'No! Get off! I need to see Naru!' She thought desperatly, squrirming under the pressure. Yami laughed evilly. Then Mai thought of something. Carefully she positioned herself under him. In one swift movement, Mai kneed him in the crotch. He let go and fell over, groaning.

"No! Naru!" She shouted, trying to disentangle herself from the IV.

"Mai, hang on!" She heard Naru yell, just outside of the door. She ran over and unlocked it. The door burst open and Mai fell into Naru's arms.

"I'll kill you!" Yami bared his fangs again.

"Wha- What are you?" Mai asked horrified.

"A vampire, you idiot." Yami snarled lunging at the couple.

"Lin!" Naru barked. Lin whistled his shiki in and they forced Yami back. He flew into the wooden window frame which splintered and broke. Yami glared and lunged again. Naru swiftly grabbed a piece of wood and thrust it into Yami.

He fell ridged and evaporated into dust. Mai, who was stunned the whole time, started crying softly. 'Why? Why Yami?'

Naru gathered her up into his arms. "Mai, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked, letting his concern show. Mai smiled weakly and nodded. Naru sighed.

"Good."

------------------------Some time later-------------------------

Mai smiled and hummed on her way to work. 'I'm so glad it all worked out. And that Naru let me come back to work.' Mai smiled and shouted her hello's at the two handsome men she worked with. Lin said hello and Naru called for tea.

"Humph. Fine." Mai walked into the kitchen and started the tea.

"Naru here's your tea!" Mai said happily as she set down the cup and turned to leave.

"I missed your tea." Naru said quietly. Mai stopped.

"What? Really? That's really nice." Mai smiled, blushing. Naru stood and walked over to her.

"I don't want you to get anymore boyfriends to make me jealous again, ok?" He smirked.

"What? How do you know?" Mai blush deepened.

"You told Ayako who told Maskao who told John who mentioned it to Bou-san who gossiped to Lin who informed me." Mai looked away.

"There are no secrets here, are there." Naru smiled a rare smile.

"Actually, there is one secrete I have, but if I tell you then you can't tell anyone else alright?" Mai stared at his 'out-of-character-ness' but nodded. Naru leaned in and whispered,

"Mai, I love you." And he captured her lips. Mai closed her surprised eyes and melted into the kiss. When they broke for air, Mai whispered,

"Ayako was right. You are too good to let go."

* * *

A/N: I am exausted. It's 11: 15. ha, i'm so lazy. Thnks for readind sooo much! Please review and tell me if I need a short sequel, ok?

Naru: Thank god it's over.

Mai: Ugh, you need some happy pills or something. You're always bringing me down. (pulls out a package) Open up, Naru...

Bookfreak: (decides to not say anything and lets fate take the wheel)

Mai: Here!

Naru: (gulp) what was that?

Mai: A happy pill duh!

Naru: Yay! I love you Mai! Today is great! I like ponies!

Mai: (stares)

Bookfreak: Uh, oh. I think you over did the happy pills.

Mai: (sighs) Whatever, it'll wear off in a couple of days... Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I said that I was typing the story at my grandma's house and I read the reviews there and you people are so nice! So I got home yesterday and I ended up on the computer today. (My bro is a computer hog...) I had 105 emails! (The majority of them were stroy alerts!) THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please enjoy da sequel!

FAIR WARNING!! It's quite sad and I think I was being really mean to Mai. If you don't like it, please tell me and I'll create a different sequel. (A happy one!) And even if you sorta liked it, I'll create a new one.

Disclaimer: All I own it the butterfly I'm drawing with Crayola markers. I don't own Mai, Naru, or the gang.

* * *

High School: Too good to let go

Sequel

_2 months later_

"Mai, tea!" Naru shouted at the brunette as she hung up her coat.

"Ok! Hey, you'll never guess what happened!" Mai shouted from the tiny kitchen. Naru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed. Mai grinned.

"Ayako told Bou-san how she feels about him. And he proposed to her!" Mai smiled at the moment that she was lucky to share with her best friends.

"But, the best part was, Ayako lost a bet with Masako. Man, Masako can be unusually cruel. Ayako had to propose to him in..." Mai promptly burst out laughing. Naru, interested, walked to the kitchen.

"What happened?" He tried to ask indifferently. Mai turned and held out a picture.

"In a playboy bunny suit!"

-------------------------------------------------

_2 (more) months later_

RING RING

Mai sighed then picked up the phone. "Hello, thank you for calling 'Shibuya Physic Re-"

"MAI!!! YOU AND NARU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Ayako's voice rang clearly out to Naru's office.

"Is it that time already?! Don't worry, I'll be there soon! Hold on Ayako! I want to be there when your child is born!" Mai shouted back.

Naru was already at the door with their coats by the time she hung up.

-------------------------------------------------

_5 years later_

"Aunty Mai, when are you going to marry Naru-chan?" A little girl about 5 years old asked Mai. She had reddish-brown hair and wide brown eyes. Wearing a cute little blue and purple outfit she hopped down and ran to meet her mother.

"Geeze Mai, when is he gonna ask you?" Ayako asked, walking into her house. She looked great after having two children.

"Karin, settle down and help mommy bring in the groceries. And did you wake your brother?" Ayako grinned at the Karin and then rushed to get the baby boy in the next room.

Mai smiled and sighed. She longed to have a family with Naru, but the ass didn't have the courage to ask her to marry him. She was 22 years old and very attractive.

"Hey, old lady! Get off your arse and help with the groceries." Bou-san joked at Mai. Mai grinned and ran to grab a bag. Karin pulled on Mai's skirt.

"What's an arse?"

-------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. Christmas. And Mai couldn't take it any more. Naru was being more distant than ever and yesterday she spotted him with another woman while taking a walk with Karin.

--

"Aunty Mai, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Karin asked her when she noticed Mai had stopped a while back.

"N-Nothing, let's head home." Mai had said emotionlessly.

--

But that was now in the past. Mai knocked hesitantly on his door. 'Was that a rustling of clothes?' And a half naked Naru appeared at the door. He stared at her for a moment shocked then started trying to give an excuse for his lack of clothes, when a very female voice came from the bedroom.

"What's the hold up? Ready to continue strip poker?"

That was the last straw. She couldn't handle it. She had to end it. She picked up the phone and called the very familiar number for the last time.

"Hello?" His sweet voice stabbed her in the heart.

"Naru-- um I mean, Kazuya? It's Mai, I just wanted to say that I don't ever want to see you again. Please don't call back." Mai said in a monotone that, she hoped, hurt him. She felt a slight tickling on her cheek. She was crying.

-------------------------------------------------

_2 months later_

She had seen him. The one who broke her heart. He was buying a red rose for the woman who was holding on to his arm. She ran as soon as their eyes met. It hurt too much.

"Mai, how are you feeling today?" Ayako asked spooning baby food into her son's mouth.

"Fine." Mai answered breathlessly. She ran to the room she was renting from her best friends and cried all night.

-------------------------------------------------

_Another year later_

"Happy birthday to you!" Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, Lin, Madoka, Karin, and baby Satsumi all sang to Mai on her birthday. Mai faked a grin. '23 and still single.' She thought sadly.

"Thanks everyone for coming! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got married Masako and John! Congratulations! And Lin and Madoka, why wasn't there a wedding? Or why wasn't I invited?" Mai laughed. Madoka played with the ring on her left hand.

"Well, you see Naru was in charge of invites and he must have forgotten you. I tried to get you an invitation but I guess it never got to you." Madoka glared at Ayako. Mai looked to Ayako for an explanation.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt, seeing _him_ again. I'm sorry Mai." Ayako bowed her head in shame. Mai sighed sadly.

"I'm going to go to --" Mai turned and faced the front door right as it opened. A man, dressed in all black, was standing holding a wrapped present. Mai froze.

"Naru."

"Here."

"Um, thanks."

"Yeah, bye."

And he was gone. Mai looked at the present and started opening it hesitantly. It was a sweater and a box of herbal tea. 'Is he trying to be funny?'

"Mai, um, are you alright?" Madoka asked waving her hand in front of her face. Mai burst out laughing but was crying too.

"It was him. _Hic!_ He didn't _Hic!_ forget my birth- _hic!_ -day!" Mai smiled. But she was slowly breaking.

-------------------------------------------------

_3 years later_

"Come _on_, Aunty Mai! It's Valentines Day!" Karin and Mai were walking around the mall. Everything was red, white and had hearts all over. That is, until she spotted a black spot amidst the sea of pinkness.

'Is that...?' Mai took the eight year old by the hand and started waking towards the black thing.

"Aunty?" Karin asked more that a little confused. Mai just kept running.

"Naru?" Mai said aloud, inspite of herself. The black thing turned out to be him.

"Mai?" He said incredulously. Mai smiled in a goofy way. "Hi."

"Who is this Aunty Mai?" Karin asked playfully. Mai hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Go on and run home ya little brat!" Mai giggled and Karin raised an eyebrow and joyfully walked away.

"Who is that?" Naru asked, himself raising an eyebrow. Mai turned back to him.

"Ayako and Bou-san first child, Karin, she's eight and quiet feisty." Mai laughed. Naru smiled.

"So, how are you doing? You don't have a gift for your boyfriend?" Naru observed her empty arms.

"Boyfriend? Oh, I don't have one. How about you? No gift for the 'Misses'?" Mai joked lightly.

"I'm not married. What gave you that idea?" He asked grumpily. Mai looked at him surprised.

"Well, four years ago on Christmas, I saw you buy a flower for a woman." Mai said, blushing.

Naru burst out laughing. "First of all, that was four years ago! Second, that was my mother!"

Mai blushed at her mistake. "Well, how about also four years ago, when you were playing strip poker! Huh?!"

Naru stopped and sighed. "That was Ayako, Bou-san, Masako and John. We were all playing and I have to say, they are very good at poker."

Mai looked at him strangely. It was all too good to be true. No girlfriend and he had a perfect explanation for all that happened.

"But what about my birthday?" Mai fearfully whispered. Naru looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought that they had already told you."

"WHAT?!?!" Mai went home and shouted at Ayako and Bou-san for a very long time.

-------------------------------------------------

_24 years later_

Mai smiled, her eyes wrinkled with age. She closed the photo album and sighed. A month after that, Naru had proposed to her. They were happily married and were old together.

"Why are you smiling?" Her love asked, handing her a cup of tea. She grinned.

"I like it when _you_ serve _me_ tea."

* * *

A/N: I like it. Actually that's a lie. If I read it and it wasn't mine, I think I'd review and say I didn't really like it. It's mean. Sorry.

Mai: (sob) Why are you so mean to me! You used to be mean only to Naru! Why can't you go back to that?!

Naru: Excuse me? I like the change. Although I could do without the strip poker part.

Bookfreak: I thought that was funny. Also the playboy bunny suit part.

Mai: Yeah that was hilarious.

Naru: You burnt my eyes with that photo.

Mai: lol

Bookfreak: Please review!


End file.
